


Four Gifts the 5-0s Gave Each Other for Christmas

by marcicat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcicat/pseuds/marcicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert: Zero of the gifts include a pineapple theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Gifts the 5-0s Gave Each Other for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 1. Because what the world really needs is more Hawaii Five-0 Christmas fic, right?

1\. Steve

“Boss, turn on your tv.”

Steve grabbed for his remote under a stack of still-waiting-to-be-filed reports.  “What is it?”  His phone wasn’t ringing, which meant the governor wasn’t calling, which was probably a good sign.  (Alternately, it could mean that terrorists had taken out the cell network, but that seemed — slightly — less likely.)

“You’ve got to see this,” Kono said, and then she and Chin crowded into his office like they didn’t have televisions of their own.  “Channel 10.”

It looked like the standard annual interview about holiday safety — celebrate responsibly, don’t drink and drive, report any illegal fireworks, that sort of thing.  The governor had ‘volunteered’ 5-0 for the task, strongly suggesting that their public image could benefit from some media coverage that didn’t involve property damage or road closings.  (Steve agreed graciously, but it was Danny who’d picked the short straw.)

“And now we’re back with one of Hawaii’s finest, Danny Williams,” the reporter was saying.  Steve tuned the rest of it out as the camera panned to Danny, who was wearing an HPD t-shirt under — was that a flowered shirt?  And no tie in sight.  

“Thanks, Olena,” Danny said.  He leaned forward and looked directly at the camera.  “Safety’s important at all times of year.”

“But especially at the holidays.  Before the break, you were saying you had a special holiday message for someone, is that right?”

“He left this for you,” Kono said.  She left it at that, but her tone said so much more, and he was pretty sure Chin was trying not to laugh.

It was a tie.  One of Danny’s ties, and there was a note pinned to it.  The note said, “Happy now?  This is for you.  Merry Christmas.”

Chin was watching the screen again.  “Isn’t that your shirt?” he asked.

 

2\. Kono

“I leased an apartment for Mary.”

Kono nodded, along with the rest of the table.  The statement didn’t seem to have any relevance to the previous lunch conversation, but that wasn’t unusual for Steve.  He gestured with an egg roll.  “She said she needed her own space.”

She frowned.  “I thought Mary went back to the mainland.”

“She did.  For now.  It’s temporary.”

She didn’t start to suspect until Danny jumped in and said, “But she’ll come back at some point, and want someplace to stay.”  He was looking right at her when he said it, like he was waiting for her to catch on.

And then Chin added, “You really shouldn’t leave an apartment just sitting empty, you know.”

Her fork was halfway to her mouth before she realized they were all watching her.  “What?” she said.

“So will you do it?” Steve asked.

And Danny said, “He needs a live-in tenant for the apartment he leased, so it doesn’t get taken over by drug dealers or whatever the Hawaiian equivalent of cockroaches is.”

After a while, you could tell when Danny and Steve were about to start in on it again.  It was Steve’s smile, usually, that gave it away.  He said, “Still cockroaches, actually.  Nineteen species of ‘em.”

Danny stared.  “Why do you know that?”  

Steve was still smiling, but he ignored the question.  “So — will you do it?” he asked again.

“Say yes,” Chin said.  “Your apartment is a safety violation waiting to happen.”

“Okay, yes,” she said, still not one hundred percent certain what she was agreeing to.

“Great!”  Steve and Chin started clearing away empty cartons and plates, leaving Danny and Kono alone at the table.  

“Did you guys just trick me into moving into a better apartment?” she said.

Danny grinned at her.  “Tis the season.  Merry Christmas, Kono.”

 

3\. Chin

It was easier than she would have thought.  Of course, it helped that they hadn’t actually taken ten million dollars.  A few hundred thousand had been more than enough to make it look convincing.  And if she and Steve (and Danny, since they were apparently following the ‘the more the merrier’ strategy for their illegal activities) were going to sneak back in and replace the money, why not add a little extra?  Say, two hundred thousand dollars extra.   

“Clerical errors are actually very common,” Steve said as they were leaving.

Danny snorted.  “A two hundred thousand dollar clerical error?  You really think that will fly?”

“It’ll be fine, Danny.  At some point, the case will get reopened, they’ll recount the money, it’s all there; they figure someone filled in a form wrong or something.  And bam — Chin’s name is cleared.”

“Just like that.”

“Just like that.”  Steve nodded for emphasis.  Kono sighed.  If she could have done it without them, she would have, despite the entertainment value.  Everything took so much longer when they had to argue about it first.

“And what if the reason they reopen the case is because, oh, I don’t know, someone finds the money?”  

“They won’t,” Steve said shortly.  

Danny stopped in his tracks.  “‘They won’t?’  That’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s it, Danny.  No one’s going to find the money from before, just like they’re never going to find the money we took to save Chin’s life.  It’s over.”

She wondered what else he’d dug up from his dad’s stuff.  Danny stared at him for a long minute.  Finally, he said, “Okay.  All right — you say it’s over, it’s over.”

“It’s over,” Steve repeated.  “Can we go home now?”

Danny turned to look at her.  “Yeah, is that it?  Are we done breaking the law for today?”  Despite the words, he was smiling, and she found herself returning it.

She thought about it.  She still had to get Chin an actual gift, which meant shopping, the week before Christmas.  Backup might be helpful.  “Well, there is one more thing.”

 

4\. Danny

“What is this?”  He flipped the card around, like maybe there would be a bullet-point explanation somewhere.

“It’s an invitation,” Chin said.  “I have one for Grace too.”

“An invitation to what?” Danny asked.

Steve walked by (also holding an invitation) and rolled his eyes.  “Just show up, Danno.  It’s a party.”

Danny pointed at the card, ready to launch a rebuttal.  But hey, it was Christmas.  Christmas in Hawaii, where they thought surfing and barbecue were normal Christmas activities, but still.  “Fine,” he said.  

“Dress warmly!” Steve called over his shoulder.

He looked back at Chin, who shrugged.

Which was how he wound up three days later, one hand in Grace’s and the other holding a tote bag full of sweaters and wool socks.  The invitation said the party was being held at 5-0 headquarters (which only added to his suspicion that Chin might actually be living there).  Kono met him at the stairs.

“Come on,” she said.  “We’re keeping the door closed so the cold air doesn’t get out.  I swear this building has the best AC on the island.”

Danny pointedly did not ask ‘What the hell?’ because his daughter was, well, right there, and he didn’t have any hands free to cover her ears.  But he was thinking it.  Loudly.

He was silent for a completely different reason when he stepped into the room Chin had chosen for the party.  It was Christmas, right there in front of him, like it had been transplanted whole straight from New Jersey.  Not a palm tree or flower in sight.

Instead, there was an honest-to-god Christmas tree, with tinsel and those little icicle ornaments that Gracie loved.  Chin was doing something to the television that was set up in the corner, but he said, “Merry Christmas,” instead of ‘Mele Kalikimaka,’ so Danny waved, and Grace said, “Thank you for inviting me” before running off to check out the food.

Steve handed him a mug of hot chocolate.  “Chin found a video of a fireplace,” he said.  “But we’ve got all the classics, too — It’s a Wonderful Life, A Christmas Story…”

Danny cut him off.  “Are you crazy?  BB guns and a suicidal accountant?”  

Steve just laughed.  “I’m kidding,” he said.  “Kono was in charge of movies.  I’m sure they’re all kid and parent approved.”

He couldn’t stop looking around at everything like it might disappear at any second.  “I don’t know what to say.  This is — incredible.”

“Thank Chin; it was his idea.”

Danny looked at Chin, who was shaking his head and pointing at Steve in a totally unsubtle way.  “Thank you all,” Danny said.  

After a second, Steve said, “It’s okay to admit it, you know.”

“Admit what?” he asked, getting distracted by trying to figure out what Grace was eating.  It was on the food table, so it had to be food, right?

“That Christmas in Hawaii is awesome.  Better than awesome.  The best ever.”  

It was a measure of how good he was feeling that he didn’t even retaliate.  He just pulled on a sweater (it was red, and had snowflakes on it) and settled on the sofa.  “Yeah, yeah,” he said.  “Santa himself would live here if he didn’t have those pesky reindeer to worry about.  Are we going to watch a movie, or what?”


End file.
